No Hope Left
by Link234521
Summary: Legend of Zelda/Kingdom Hearts in Resident Evil 6 form. After killing U.S. President Benford, Link Bond, 17 year-old MI6 Intelligence Agent, partners with U.S.S.S. and former CIA Agent Helena Harper to survive a zombie outbreak in Tall Oaks USA for answers and to his and his Brother's past. Alternate Dimension in the Skyfall 007 Universe. Rated "M" like the game: Resident Evil 6.
1. Premonition: A Massacre's Ties Unfolded

_**No Hope Left**_

**Hello. If any of you don't know me, my name is Link234521. If any of you read my Fanfics; **_**Skyfall 007 **_**or _Till Death, We Part_;**** welcome back! To any of you, who don't know me and didn't read Skyfall, welcome. **

**First of all, I got the idea for this FanFiction from playing **_**Resident Evil 6**_**, so I thought: "Why not make another type of FanFiction that doesn't involve a lot of James Bond?" So, basically; this FanFiction is non-canon to **_**Skyfall 007 **_**or the _Resident Evil _series****; just an alternate dimension in the **_**Skyfall 007 **_**Universe IF Link failed the Bio-Weapons mission during _Skyfall 007_, although it has some elements from **_**Skyfall 007**_** and takes place in 2013 like the game, but with a couple of changes. First of all, I'm aware of how the game ends and I DON'T NEED YOU TO SPOIL THE FANFIC! **

**The changes that make **_**No Hope Left**_** different from **_**Skyfall 007**_** are:**

**1: Link and Sora (Still brothers, teenagers and Double-0s, but not usually called 007) are replacing Leon and Chris in their campaigns and their partners in the campaigns may or may not be unaffected.**

**2: MI6 isn't mentioned a lot, but only a couple of items from **_**Skyfall 007 **_**are used.**

**3: Labrynna, Hyrule, Termina, and Holodrum don't exist and is replaced with their Real-Life counterparts. In other words, the Earth represented in **_**No Hope Left**_** IS this Earth.**

**4: The Raccoon City Incident in this dimension of _Skyfall 007/Resident Evil _was in 2002; not 1998. If you read the summary, you'll know that Link and Sora are 17 in 2013. If the Raccoon City Incident was in 1998, do the math on how old Link and Sora would be at the time. Hint: subtract 17 from 2013 and for the original Raccoon City Incident, then subtract 1998 from the answer for his and Sora's age.**

**Formula: 2013-17=_X_ & 1998-_X_=_X_**

**The characters from **_**Skyfall 007 **_**and **_**Resident Evil 6**_** will be integrated into this one. I'm going to rate this as "M" because of the game. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Here's the Writing Legend with lesser functions that applies to **_**No Hope Left **_**as well. New functions will be marked with an asterisk:**

**Writing Legend:**

Normal- Dialogue

CAPLOCK- YELLING, DEMAND, JOKE DURING THOUGHTS, AND EMPHASIZING DURING NORMAL DIALOGUE

_Italic- Dreams, Sarcasm, Thoughts, and Flashback* [Caplock yelling property applies to dreams, flashbacks and thoughts]_

**Bold- Talking On Phone, Radio, Speaker, Time, Day, and Location, Line Where It Shares The Chapter's Title, Alarm, Sound Effect, and Transmission [Caplock property applies to everything listed excluding the Time, Day, and Location]**

(A/N)- AUTHOR'S NOTE)

_**Bold Italic- Text Messaging, Countdown and Revealing Name* [Caplock bold property doesn't apply to Revealing Name] **_

_CAPLOCK ITALIC- JOKE DURING NORMAL DIALOGUE AND EMPHASIZING DURING THOUGHT_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, Kingdom Hearts, or The Legend Of Zelda.**

* * *

**Prelude:**

"Ugh…" A teen clad in a navy-blue shirt and onyx waist-coat with an engraved _**007**_, pants, fingerless gloves, and boots. He heard gunfire and looked up. He saw a Helicopter shooting at the decaying-skinned creatures. Taking the gun in front of him, he slowly stood up in pain, as he suffered an explosion earlier and looked around. He saw a woman in her mid-20s, clad in a white tank-top under a burgundy dress shirt that remained unbuttoned, brown cargo pants that were tucked into heeled knee-high dark brown leather boots, and an onyx belt holster and finger-cut gloves, lying face-up on the ground next to him.

_"No!"_ He turned his attention to the Helicopter, covering his eyes from the searchlight shining on him. His face was dirt-stained mixed with bruises and cuts. Crawling to his Partner, he dragged her along with himself to the sidewalk, but the Helicopter helped him by shooting the debris blocking an alley. The two staggered, the teen aiming his pistol at the debris, Partner's head resting on his shoulder. He stomped up, throwing his Partner's arm across his shoulders, helping her up.

"C'mon, it's not over yet." He lowered to get below a garbage bin, Partner limping. "Hang in there _**Helena**_." The teen assured. The wooden crate under their feet crumbled, making the two fall. The teen crouched next to Helena, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll only slow you down. Just go." She requested, feeling ashamed. The teen retracted his hand and placed it for her to grab.

"You're not gettin' off that easily." He reassured. Helena looked up and took her Partner's hand, "Come on." Helena's Partner helped her up and threw her arm across his shoulder again, "After all we've been through, it'd be a waste to give up now." His eyes burned with rage and despair, after the recent events that happened. He reached a door, putting all of his spare strength on it.

_"Guess I'll have to pry it open." _He looked around and took a wooden 2X4 plank. He implanted it in the space between the door and the wooden barricade, using his strength and pried it off. He placed his palm on the door, cautiously opening it. He saw the same navy-colored searchlight and hid behind the wall until it passed. "Let's try this way." He proceeded down the hallway, seeing a gruesome sight.

The hallway floor was covered in crimson and corpses.

"We're almost through this." The pair exited the hallway and Helena's Partner crouched to get pass some debris.

"Let's take a break." Helena's Partner gave a heavy breath before setting her down on the wall next to them. The Unnamed Partner drew out the pistol he had earlier and pulled the slide, whatever bullet was in the clip chambered and ready to be fired. "There's gotta be a First-Aid Kit in here somewhere." He wandered around, checking the S.U.V.

_"Makes me sick seein' good Soldiers die like this." _He checked the rear and found a Green Herb. He smashed the window and deactivated the lock, grabbing the Herb.

**"**_**Link**_**! Are you there?" **

"_**Hunnigan**_!" He touched his ear.

**"Good to hear you're OK. Where's Helena?"**

"She's not doin' too good." He looked at his Partner, "She needs medical attention."

**"Do you have any Herbs left?" **The operative questioned.

"A few. But I'm not sure they'll help." He returned.

**"OK, listen. Just follow my instructi-"**

"I know. Thanks for the reminder." He took out his Green Herbs and mixed them, then placing it in the Tablet Case to convert the mixture to a Tablet form. "Hold on Helena." He knelt next to his Partner, "Too many good Agents and Civilians have died here today… You're not getting added to that list." Link's partner looked at him, eyes filling with hope.

"Link…" Helena's face changed to horror and turned her attention to the S.U.V.

Helena's Partner turned to see the deceased driver standing in the light, skin the color of decaying flesh and bruises. He stood up, ready to fight as the reanimated corpse shuffled to his direction. He opened fire.

But the internal striker clicked after firing three rounds, indicating a bad case of empty bullets.

"DAMMIT! Out of ammo!" The reanimated corpse grabbed him and almost bit him. Link and the attacker struggled, then staggering back. The attacker caught Link and pinned him down, victim struggling. The attacker's victim grabbed the Survival Knife from the backpack-strap holster and stabbed it in the side of the head, crimson fluid flowing out of the wound and the attacker stopped.

"Get off me, you good-for-nothing bastard!" He pushed the corpse off him and stood up, "Can't let your guard down even for a SECOND." His mood quickly changed from those words. He walked to where his injured Partner was and handed her a Health Tablet produced from the Herb mixture. She grunted in pain.

"How do you feel…?" Helena's Partner questioned.

Helena flexed her arm and looked the ground, "I think I'm gonna be OK…" She shifted her gaze at her teenage Partner, "Thank you."

**"Link, what are you doing? You need to get out of there. NOW." **Hunnigan instructed.

"We're heading to the Quad Tower." The teenage Partner protested, walking to the attacker's corpse.

**"What…!? No, it's too dangerous!" **

"There are B.S.A.A. Agents there with survivors." He scavenged the corpse for supplies, "I can't abandon them." He found five handgun clips and ejected the empty clip in his current handgun, adding a fresh one in it's place.

**"…All right… Then let me help. I'll direct you through the safest route." **

"Thanks, Hunnigan…" He returned, Partner behind him.

**"I've sent over the Field Guide to your Cell. You can refer to that in a pinch." **The teenage Partner swiped out his Sony Xperia T from the cellphone holder in his waistcoat, activating the Route Finder. He wandered to the door, cautiously opening it and entered the dim hallway. The hallway suddenly shook, rocking the area and fragments of the ceiling falling.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He exclaimed, shaking it off and reached the end of the hallway. Helena reached the door and waited, prepared as her Partner slowly opened the door, looking if the coast is clear.

"Oh, God help us all!" He hissed.

It was a horrid massacre.

The freeway, filled with cars of all shapes and sizes were deserted and a horde of Zombies were devouring the survivors, bit by bit for their endless hunger.

"Hunnigan! Can we make it to the Tower this way?"

**"Yes. Just keep moving in that direction." **The Partners nodded and vaulted over the railing, fighting the Reanimated Corpses with melee and ranged attacks. They heard a sickening **CRACK! **and turned their attention.

"THEY'RE COMIN' OUT OF THE WOODWORK!" They heard a loud **BOOM! **and turned their attention to the building next to where they entered.

"LINK, LOOK!" Helena pointed to the Fighter Jet embedded in the building. The Jet, loosening from it's embedded area and above Helena's Partner. He dodged the falling remains and the remains collided with the freeway, leaving a large gash with a Tanker still filled with gasoline.

"RUN!" The Partners broke into a run, away from the Jet. **KABOOM!**

The Jet exploded, making a chain reaction of explosions that followed the Pair. They ran for their life, dodging debris until an onyx Agusta Westland AW101 Helicopter flew overhead and a Soldier landed on the Delivery Truck ahead of them.

"OVER HERE! GET IN!" The Partners hightailed it to the Helicopter, Helena entering the Helicopter and her Partner on the railing.

"SHIT!" Link cursed. He had a Zombie on his leg. He stomped on the Zombie's head with his free leg, making it let go and into the blazing inferno below. "Go burn in Hell where you belong, bitch." He entered the Helicopter's interior, sighing in relief.

The moment was sadly ruined.

They heard the Helipilot groan and the Helicopter losing altitude. "What the…!?" The Helipilot had a large gash on his side, now dead. "Shit!" He took control of the Helicopter. "Dammit! I can't bring her up…!" He reported, Partner carrying a B.S.A.A. Soldier to the load-out seat, "Come on!" The Helicopter began spinning out of control.

"PULL UP!" Helena yelled. He barely pulled it up.

"C'mon, c'mon. Pull up!" He gave the Control Stick a medium pull and the Copter pulled up.

"This thing isn't going to hold up much LONGER!" Helena reported.

"JUST A FEW MORE BLOCKS!" He hoped. The Soldier suddenly turned grey and fell off the seat. Link's Partner noticed it and grabbed the Soldier. She turned him around and witnessed a horrific event.

The Soldier turned into a Zombie, moaning and gurgling in a disgusting, shivering way. She jolted up and struggled to survive, Zombie struggling to devour her and turn her into a Zombie.

"HELENA!" The current Pilot saw what's going on and aimed his handgun at the Zombie. He shot it, and Helena finished it by throwing the undead Soldier out of the Chopper. "YOU OK?!"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Link didn't pay attention and was about to collide with a building, he pulled up and lost control, "HOLD ON!" The Copter landed on a railway and sparked with the Train next to them, crashing into a nearby building and into a T.V chandelier. The chandelier tilted and the Partners tumbled to the Cockpit of the Helicopter, grabbing the edges of the fragmented windshield for dear life. A sudden jolt forced them to let go and fall to the glass window below, landing on their shoulders and looked below. They saw a horde of Zombies elevating to their area.

They looked up at the embedded Helicopter, jolting up and escaping the falling remains of the Helicopter-embedded chandelier.

"You all right!?" Link questioned.

"Yeah." Helena answered. They reached the door and kicked it open; rushing to see that there's nothing but abandoned S.U.V's and no-one in sight.

"Something doesn't feel right."

"I got a bad feeling about this." They said together, then looking at each other in confusion.

"We never had this unison topic." Helena convinced.

"Agreed." The teenager seconded. He vaulted over the railing with Partner in tow. He prepared his handgun and knelt next to a B.S.A.A. Soldier, checking for a pulse. He looked up at his Partner and nodded mournfully. They heard a loud noise and aimed their handguns at the area where the sound originated.

"Back for more?" The teenage Partner questioned coldly.

**-Shifting to Link's perspective-**

_I can't believe that it became a reality. Now I know **Sora**'s and my Past. It's up to me and Helena to stop Him. I'll never be the same person, not even __Sora__, again. _

_It started just like this. One week ago. Fighting to survive from a Nightmare you can't even wake up from. That evening, that day, THIS year, EVERYTHING changed. _


	2. Link: Act 1-1 (Ivy University)

**June 22, 2013**

**Tall Oaks, U.S.A.**

A teen clad in an onyx Tom Ford Harrington Jacket, Levi's STA-PREST jeans, Church's Ryder III shoes, Nike Lock-Down Fingerless Gloves, gray Sunspel Riviera Crew Neck shirt, and an Omega Seamaster 300m ran in the room, aiming his Silenced and Laser-Sighted Nightfire handgun, breathing heavily as he watched a deformed human with decaying skin devour a secretary. His flashbacks of words from a friend came back to him; fragmented:

_"Bio-Organic Weapons are a global threat and we are partly to blame… start working with the rest of the world… the… Incident… the… City … I'm going to tell them everything. …it might create more problems than it solves… I've always valued your Families' friendship, __**Link**__." _

"Stay right where you are!" He advised furiously. The Zombie heard his warning and stood up, slowly shuffling towards him, "_**Mr. President**_!" He turned off the Safety on his handgun.

The Zombie turned his attention to the other person in the room: a woman in her mid-20s with a Picador handgun wearing dark pinstripe pants over onyx leather shoes with a slightly raised heel, dark slate-gray waistcoat over a pale button-up shirt with short sleeves, and a waist holster on the right side of her belt. Link swapped his eyes to himself to the woman repeatingly, wondering who's going to be the next victim.

"Don't make me do this." He alerted, resting his finger on the trigger. He saw the mutated President walking towards the woman. He noticed that the woman was starting to form tears as the Zombie moaned in a disgusting way, preparing to devour her.

"**_ADAM_**!" He cried, calling the President by his name and fired. The bullet fired from Nightfire whizzed through the air silently, and tore through the Zombie's head, ending it's use and killing the President of the United States.

He realized what he had done as the woman who almost became a victim weep and cry. He approached the body and saw a pool of blood forming from the wound.

"It's all my fault." The woman confessed, failing at words, "I… I did this." She looked at the teen.

"What are you talking about?" The teenager questioned.

The woman put away her Picador and wiped the tear off her left eye, "Tall Oaks Cathedral…" She recalled, "I'll explain EVERYTHING there, 007." The woman finished, calling him by his MI6 Code-Name.

"How do you know my name?" He heard his Xperia T ringing and took it out, but was beaten to it.

"Yes?" He walked to where the woman was standing and saw a familiar face on the screen.

"_**Hunnigan**_?" He questioned.

**"Thank God you're both all right." **Hunnigan praised.

"How do you two know each other?"

**"That's **_**Helena Harper**_**; she's been with the Secret Service since last year." **Hunnigan filled in,** "I can't you how good it is to hear you two are all right. Look, I HATE to rush the introductions but I need a report on your situation." **The two looked at the deceased President.

"I… I just shot the President." Link admitted.

**"What are you-"**

"He had already been infected by the time we found him." Helena informed.

"What do you mean 'Infected'?" Link interfered.

Helena ignored his statement, "Link… Link did what he had to. He saved my life."

**"God help us." **Hunnigan prayed, **"All right. I'll submit the report. You two just focus on getting the hell out of there. The virus has already spread three miles past the campus perimeter and it's NOT slowing down. You need to HURRY." **

"Not before we check out Tall Oaks Cathedral. Agent Bond's got a lead that might tell us who's responsible for this." Helena interrupted.

**"Link, is that true?" **Hunnigan questioned.

Helena looked at the teen and begged in her eyes. He thought it over, "…Yeah. I think I might have something."

**"Roger that. I'll map out the safest access route. Keep your radio on. **Hunnigan advised. **"…And Link, _Zelda_'s missing."**

"What?!"

**"We don't know how, but she disappeared from your hotel room approximately five minutes after you entered the Campus. We found her cell, but we have else nothing on record from our analysts right now. We don't know what- or WHO- did this, but we recommend that you find her before she's infected."** Hunnigan informed, **"Look; I know how much you love her. And as for her Sister, I know she'll be fine."**

The 17-year old turned around from where they talked to Hunnigan and began to lose it; hands on his head like a mad scientist after a successful experiment, "Dammit! I KNEW I shouldn't have left her there! I HAD to be that stupid!" He punched the wall next to him, leaving a hole in the wall.

He kept on pacing around the room when Helena walked up to him and placed her hand on his mouth to shut him up, "All right, all right; I get it! If you don't keep your mouth shut, you won't live to save her. Understand?" The muted teenager nodded and Helena slowly removed her hand from his mouth.

"I got a lead?" He questioned, changing the topic.

"You will IF you come with me." Helena swore.

The teen knelt next to the President and mourned, "Adam… I'm sorry…" He looked at Helena, "Look, before we proceed: I need to know what the hell's going on here."

Helena took a deep breath, "All right. Eleven years ago, an International Pharmaceutical Enterprise, Umbrella, conducted a secret viral experiment. The virus, called the Tyrant Virus or "T-Virus", broke out in a nearby mountain community, and hit the peaceful town with a devastating blow, crippling it's very foundation and population into Zombies. The President of the United States, not taking any chances, ordered a contingency plan- to sterilize the community. With the whole affair gone public, the United States Government issued an indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella. Soon, the stock prices crashed and Umbrella was finished."

"All right." He quickly stood up, walking to the door-frame "So what's so special about this church? Have some sins to confess?" He questioned, drawing out his secondary handgun, EON M5A-7HF.

"It's hard to explain. If I don't tell you at the Cathedral… you may not believe me."

He placed his fist on the door-frame, "You're gonna tell me EVERYTHING once we get to the Cathedral. Deal?"

"Deal."

They wandered to the room across from their location, checking if there's any survivors, _"Here too. This is getting out of control."_ He exited the room and proceeded down the hallway. They reached a door and the two leaned on the door, prepared to shoot any hostiles.

"You see one of them, aim for the head. It's your best shot." Helena informed.

"Got it. Probably would say the same thing to you as well." The Teen charged through the door, busting it open and checked the area back-to-back with Helena. They looked at the Dining Hall from the wooden railing, "This was where the Reception was gonna be." He recalled, "They'd all be here eating dinner right now if…"

"…You think anyone survived?" Helena inquired.

"I hope so." He began to walk down the stairs, "I can't believe this is happening. It's just like that Incident you told me about."

"The Raccoon City Incident." Helena recalled. At that moment, the Teen felt an extremely sharp pain in his head and fell on his knees, screaming in pain as an alien memory plagued him, yet it feels familiar.

* * *

_"Don't worry. We're going get out of here." A twelve-year old in a red jacket assured, but was cut short from her second sentence when she injected with a purple substance. She screamed painfully as the man in a lab coat that injected her approached him._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" A six-year old questioned tremblingly. He trembled, walking backwards with a boy his age with spiky light-brown hair as the man with the syringe drew nearer. They felt the familiar stone-cold wall hit their backs. They both have nowhere to run, nowhere to hide._

_"I have implanted her with embryos of the G-Virus. You don't understand anything." The man clarified._

* * *

"Link!" Helena heavily shook the teenager to snap him out of it.

"Huh?! What!?" Was all what he said after he snapped out of it.

"You were going insane." Helena recounted, "What the hell happened? All I said was-"

"DON'T. SAY. IT!" Link blurted quietly.

"Why?"

"Must you really know?" He interrogated.

Helena scoffed, "No. Well; not right now."

"We're going to this Cathedral of yours- but IF you really did have a hand in this… You can kiss your freedom goodbye." Link forewarned, still feeling the sharp pain that turned to a headache and again changing topic.

"I know." The Teen saw a shadow across the pitch-dark Dining Hall and it retreated, "What was that?"

The Teen reloaded his Nightfire and EON M5A-7HF, "Only one way to find out… Let's go!" Helena and the Teen ran across the Dining Hall and darted to the Kitchen, hearing a clatter in the Kitchen, "In the back!"

They bolted to the back of the Kitchen and heard someone coughing in a room, "Helena."

"Roger." They leaned on the door, prepared to bust through again.

Link charged through the door and aimed his Nightfire.

"WAIT! DON'T SHOOT!" A man appeared out of his hiding place, hands in a surrendering position and coughing violently, falling to his knees.

"Are you all right?" He questioned the man.

"The Fog…" He uttered out.

"What?" Helena interrogated.

"The Fog… It came out of nowhere." They heard a girl screaming, "_**Liz**_!" The man dropped his phone as he began to run out.

"Wait!" Link grabbed the man by the arms.

"LET ME GO!"

"IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" He forewarned. Helena picked up the phone and looked at it.

"My Daughter! She's all alone!" He took the phone, "If we don't do something…" He was cut short with the Teenager's palm connecting with his mouth.

"All right, all right! I get the point! If you don't keep your damn mouth shut AND keep it down, you won't live to see The Living Daylights and see her again. You understand?" The adult reluctantly nodded because of being ordered around by a Teenager and the Teen lifted his palm from his mouth.

The man looked at his phone, "Liz…"

"Is that your Daughter?" The Teenage Spy questioned, looking at the screen. The man nodded, "All right, let's find her."

"Link, we don't have to-"

"We're making the Time. We have to find more survivors." Link objected. Helena reluctantly agreed.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" The man thanked the Teenage Spy, "Mister…?"

"_**Bond**_,_** Link Bond**_." The Teen introduced.

The man pulled out a flashlight and walked out to the kitchen, "Liz… Where are you?" He whispered with the Agents behind them. They heard a loud clatter.

"What was that?" Helena questioned. They heard a gasket blow. "Oh God!"

"They're scared…" Link murmured, seeing that it was only rats. They reached the Dining Hall, only to find it in pure darkness.

"Who turned out the lights?"

"Stay sharp." Link warned, turning on his Earpiece Flashlight to follow the man. When they reached the end of the Dining Hall, they felt a draft and heard a loud **CRASH! **

"Oh…" The man groaned.

A fallen chandelier that caused the noise blocked the stairway and a little fire consumed it.

"That's quite a _DRAFT_!" The Teenager exclaimed, opening the door ahead cautiously.

"We need to find her!" The man whispered fearfully.

"We will. Just stay close," The Spy instructed, "You're not the only one that needs to find a loved one."

"Thank you…" He ran ahead of the Teen, "Liz? Liz!" The Teen walked to the door, only to find it locked, "Please answer. It's your Daddy, Liz!"

Helena caught up with the MI6 Agent, "Helena; I'm going upstairs. See if I can find supplies and maybe survivors." He motioned her to stay here and proceeded upstairs. He searched the area; finding the door barricaded by a table and a corpse with a First-Aid Spray in his grasp.

_"Wonder how much time we have before these corpses are on their feet…" _He swiped the Canister and flew down the stairs. **BOOM!**

He was blinded by the lightning and continued, finding the locked door open and Helena waiting.

"Find anything?"

"Just this First-Aid Spray." He held the silver-wrapped Canister with a lime-green label.

"Could be useful."

"Let's get a move on." The Pair followed the man and heard him cough more violently, "You all right?"

"I will be once I find my Daughter." He returned, "I called her cell, but we got cut off. I know she's here…somewhere." He walked to the Exit and unlocked it, slowly opening it with the Agents following.

"We'll need to get the Elevator working again." The British Spy observed.

"It's locked but I work here. I've got the keys." The man clarified, "Once we're in, we can take my car."

"Thanks. Now let's find Liz and get the hell outta here."

"Liz? Liz, is that you?" He called out, moving debris to clear a path walking until the three arrived at the end of the hallway. The man unlocked the door and backed away. "…Careful."

"Helena."

"Roger." The Teen placed his palm over the crimson handprint on the door and quickly opened it, Nightfire on safety. He continued to enter, seeing crimson on the floor and two students dead.

A teen his age with hazel hair came running out in front of him in a scarlet polo shirt and jean short skirt with her hand on her waist. The Spy noticed that she had traces of crimson on her waist and all over, indicating she was hurt. She fell on her knees, and the man that he and Helena followed ran up to her.

"LIZ!" The man cried.

"Dad!" Liz greeted hoarsely, "Where are Mom and Liam?"

"They…they already got out. They're waiting for us at home." He threw his Daughter's arm and helped her to the Elevator. Helena knelt next to the corpses in mourning.

"Helena, this Virus AND whoever did this will pay for what it's done to these innocent people." He swore, "We need to leave before we're infected too." He left the room and followed the Survivors. "How do we get the hell out of this place?"

"The Underground Parking Lot." The employee clarified, "The Elevator is up ahead. Hopefully it still works."

They heard wood colliding and found their answer.

Fallen pieces of wood were blocking the route to the Elevator.

The Teenager gave a heavy sigh, "Let's get THIS out of our way." He gave a whistle and as if on cue Helena came silently running and helped Link with the barricade.

"I'm glad you guys were here." The man praised, letting himself and his Daughter through. The Agents let go of the fallen wood and continued to follow the survivors.

They entered the Elevator, Earpiece Flashlights on. The man flipped the lights on and activated the Elevator.

The University Student began to cough and wheeze violently.

"It's going to be OK Lizzie; you're going to be okay." The man assured.

Liz looked at her Father, "Dad…" The 17-Year Old Spy noticed that her eyes were fading into yellow or pale green. He can't tell.

"We're almost there!" He began to form tears.

Liz gasped and her head tilted up like she was being choked to death; then down on her shoulder.

"Liz?" The man grasped her; then began to sob. His Daughter is dead.

The Agents looked at each other. "Let's hope this doesn't happen to me." Link prayed. The man's coughing grew more and more violent and the lights began to flicker off.

"The power!" Helena exclaimed.

"I can't see anything…!" The Teen exclaimed, hearing dead silence, "…Sir?"

They heard someone- or SOMETHING- eating flesh and being ripped off.

"Helena! Turn on your Light!" The Spy drew out another handgun, Wing Shooter, and aimed it at the direction of the noise. Helena nodded in the dark and turned on her Earpiece Flashlight. She shined the light and both the Agents saw a horrific sight.

Liz was devouring her own FATHER ALIVE!

"Holy shit!" Link exclaimed.

"Oh my God…!" The reanimated Liz lashed at the Spy.

Link struggled to keep her away from him; mainly her neck and face, "SHE'S ALREADY GONE! SHOOT HER!" Link's palms slipped from it's place and Liz bit the Spy on the shoulder, "AARGHH! SHIT!" The Spy screamed in agony.

"But…!"

"JUST DO IT!" He shoved the attacker off him; attacker recoiled and scratched him in blind fury, "FUCK!" He saw the Zombie on Helena, preparing to devour her. The Double-0 shot the Zombie, stopping it's attack and Helena rolled onto the attacker, holding her down and shot her.

"I… I can't believe this." The American and British Agents muttered, British Agent grasping his blood-stained shoulder.

"Link! What happened?!" The American ran up to the Spy.

"I… I got bitten."

"Here; let me see." She took out a spool of Gauze Bandages and wrapped it around the wound. "How do you feel...?"

"I'll still be one piece." Link returned, standing up. "Well get used to it. It's either THEM or us- and THEY don't hesitate." He noted.

"Why did THIS have to happen?"

"I don't know; I'm new to this. Remember Helena?"

They heard a loud moan as they descended into the Underground Parking Lot.

"I don't think we're alone in here…" Helena whispered.

"Helena! Grab your gun." The Spy ordered, taking out ANOTHER onyx-colored handgun and quickly combined it with a EOTech-styled Red-Dot Sight, Drum Magazine, Stock with a Spare Magazine, and Barrel with a Pump-Handle and reloaded it, lifting the Pistol Grip and pressed a button on underneath the grip.

**"Shotgun Mode activated." **A Computerized voice stated.

"Good. Things are about to get ugly…" He covered the Grip and the Elevator opened. "Shit! Don't let them in!"

Five Zombies stormed into the cramped Elevator, but the Double-0 quickly pulled the trigger of his assembled firearm. The fired round was a Shotgun Shell and it flew into the Zombies' heads, blowing it up and off their bodies. They saw a man standing in the headlights; then collapsing onto the hood of the car, setting off the alarm.

"Aw, shit." He slammed the Pump-Handle to allow the next Shell to be fired.

He fired at the gathered Zombies and they all decayed, turning into blood. They ran to the end of the Parking Lot and heard metal rattling from the Gate.

"That's our cue to get the hell outta here!"

"I couldn't agree more."

Link ran to the locked Surveillance Room and whistled.

"On it!" They barged into the room and the Spy added barricaded the door with a wooden beam and thrust his foot on the door to KEEP it locked.

The Agents looked at the numerous Surveillance Cameras. Link saw two survivors on one of the screens, inaudibly pleading for help. On the edge of the screen, he saw footsteps heading towards them and soon enough; countless Zombies were onscreen and devoured the survivors.

He slammed the Pump-Handle, "Let's go!" He ran for the other exit.

"Link, it's too late!" He heard her plea and stopped dead in his tracks, "There's NOTHING we can do."

Link looked at the screen. The Zombies pinned the Survivors down and ripped them apart. "You're right. Let's get the hell outta here."

"How'd- or when'd- you get that?" She pointed at the Shotgun Link's holding.

"This?" He questioned, "It's a TWINE18 .45. It's an all-in-one and extremely rare firearm: Handgun, Submachine Gun, Rifle, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Machine Gun, you name it. I obtained this two years ago; back at Arkhangelsk." He clarified.

The Agents exited the room and entered a Stairway, hoping to find more Survivors in this God-Forsaken College Campus.


End file.
